New Vegas Extreme
by Steve Hawkins
Summary: A new Fallout RP


The City of New Vegas, the glittering jewel of the Mojave Wasteland, rested, weary of its travels, though it stood still, blood staining its clothes. The blood of many, Khans, Enclave, Brotherhood, NCR, The Legions littered the ground the most, but a large proportion was simply from those trying to live their day to day life, finally running out of luck. Of course, life in the Mojave is not given; it is lent.

Today, there are no clamouring drunken revelers trying to walk steady, no beaten gamblers spitting bitter curses, and no NCR military police yelling out at a clumsy pickpocket. The entire city sits in silence, in grim tribute to its new ruler.

Inside the towering Lucky 38 casino and virtual palace, a single man looks down on the city from the top floor penthouse. He has mildly pale Caucasian skin, blasted back chocolate hair, and a mustache that could only be described as "Machiavellian." His choice of clothing was a jet black business suit with a red tie, and a pair of authoritarian sunglasses shielded his eyes from the rising Mojave sun. Of course, this was for show, he had his combat armour, Mark III, hidden behind his suit, light enough to not be noticeable, but sturdy enough to withstand a stab with a knife, or a handgun's round or two.

One of the first things people as him is a simple question; one that will be asked many times in his life, and probably in yours too. "What is your name?". A simple question for most, but not this man. His name is not known, even to him, and while he was once a humble courier, he is now the ruler of the entire city, that now sits silent, a living, breathing organism, testament to his accomplishments.

The sound of a monotrack made The Courier turn around quickly, inhumanely quickly, and his gun, a small plasma pistol, came out, aiming straight at his target. "Hi there boss!" greeted a robotic voice that was offered great praise, but didn't make the speaker sound snivelling. It was Yes Man, the once reprogrammed securitron, and the reason that Vegas has a new master. "I got that passive super-upgrade you wanted boss! It sure was swell of you to stop me ruling the Mojave! Just swell!"

The Courier gave off a small smirk, then a huge, hearty laugh. He had been a tad panicked when he realized his cheerful robot slave was no longer going to obey his every command, but as a Robotics Expert, it proved to be as simple fix. Now Yes Man was totally obedient, and served as the cornerstone of The Courier's new empire The robot may have lost its ability to make decisions for itself, but the small cost was worth its completely passive behaviour, lack of all weapons, but a small butter knife (who else would he trust to cut the cake?), and the ability to control all of the securitrons that were once Mister House's. "Did you send out the Couriers?" asked the Courier as he took the aft-mentioned reports. He still felt odd, calling on a courier, when he was _the _Courier. Small differences.

"I sure did boss! We should receive our replies in a few days!" Yes Man responded.

"That will be all Yes Man." The Courier spoke. The robot rolled away with another praise-filled remark, but the Courier wasn't listening. He looked over the papers which confirmed his beliefs: Everything went exactly according to plan. The Courier closed his eyes and leaned back, for he was now truly the master of New Vegas.

His total victory now confirmed, The Courier took a moment to mentally review his rise to power. After surviving Benny's attempt to murder him, he learned what he needed to from the townsfolk, and then helped Joe Cobb and his crew conquer the town, then helped the good people of GoodSprings kill off a few powder gangers. They were the first of many successes. He then traveled south to Primm, and installed the hard line Sheriff Meyers as the town's guardian. A brief run in with Ceaser's Legion in the ashes of Nipton left him impressed with the slaver's ruthlessness, and their numbers left him in awe.

In Novac, he sacrificed a hapless lunatic to a greving sniper's wrath, and gained his first follower: Craig Boone. Manny Vargas's terminal proved laughably easy to hack, and the two continued North. Double crossed Great Khans gave up Benny's location, so The Courier was generous enough to get the NCR to let them go. Finally, he reached Vegas.

Then, he was called upon by Mr. House, but really, the Courier was not one to let the job just slip past him. He subtly went into the Tops, won almost ten thousand caps at the cards, before attracting the attention of Benny. In full view of everyone, they played a few games of cards, until the Courier challenged him to a do-or-die game. The Chip on the table, with another thousand caps, against a thousand of the couriers own, in a game of cards.

Of course, life is not that easy.

The viewers of the game will only remember things in a blur. First, the lights went out. Then, a shot rang from the distance. A rattling of chips, a flick of the switch, and Benny lied there, hands clutching what were between his legs, and a single chip missing from the table. And, of course, another poker player.

By now, the Courier had gained other followers: Veronica, the disillusioned Brotherhood of Steel member. Rose of Sharon Cassidy, the vengeful, washed up caravaner. Raul the Spainish gunfighting ghoul, the mysterious Arcade Gannon, and the unusual incomprehensible robot ED-E. With their support, The Courier prepared the Wasteland for his accession.

Soon, things went quite fast. The Courier gained support of the Enclave, appealing to them and saying about how they will help crush and destroy the NCR who attacked them so eagerly, somehow managing to convince them to help him destroy the NCR with the brotherhood (the twenty mercenaries with him may have convinced the Enclave somewhat), the brotherhood, of course, was a lot more complicated to get on his side; under the command of McNamara after being rescued from isolation by the Courier, and yet use their small numbers to go up against the masses of the NCR? A miracle, some would say.

Then again, the securitrons, armed with rocket launchers, gatling lasers and the pure number of them may have helped convince them as well. Masses of troops, no "impure humans", and best of all, new technology.

The Khans agreed to help out the New Vegas Army to-be, as well as the vipers and other small mercenary and raider groups, for an incredibly modest sum of caps Mr House allowed him to invest – well, Mr House could hardly say no from his grave, could he?

Things went quickly after that. Very quickly. The NCR fell first; even with the pressure of the securitrons, the Ceasar troops overwhelmed the NCR. The troops rushed through unopposed as the securitrons fired missiles straight at the towers, destroying the towers and the people inside them. Ceasar's decanus and others could simply walk through, then, and straight into the underground of the massive dam. As the horde of decanus and conscripts attacked the dam, the Securitrons, led by the Courier, attacked the Legion Camp, killing dozens, until reaching the leader. Of course, the fight was incredibly short; after challenging Legate Lanius to a battle of swords, Lanius was swiftly killed from a feint and parry; Lanius was excellent at swinging a stick, but that was all, the Courier will tell people for years to come.

When Lanius fell, news arrived of the NCR's retreat, and soon, all troops pulled out tens of miles from the area, regrouping their losses. Cottonwood, Bitter Springs, Boulder City, Nelson, the countless camps, they were all abandoned or destroyed in the wake of the Courier, the newest legend of the Mojave. The chosen one. Wanderer. Hero. Or villainous, murdering pillager, depending on your alliance.

Soon after the second battle of the Dam, many casualties were called into place. A portion of the strip was depopulated, the NCR there did not go out without a fight. They have managed to retreat into the abandoned Ultra-Lux, while Camp Mojave managed to hold its ground, with all the nearby camps retreating into the base. Most legion troops were cut down or escaped, however, a small group of Legion soldiers, mostly veteran legionaries, and a handful of Decanus, allied themselves with the Courier, after seeing his exploits in the arena of Ceasar's creation; The Courier killing many, many NCR soldiers, slaves, and competitors alike. The small handful became the Courier's personal aides in the restructuring of New Vegas.

Finally, after the massive battle of New Vegas, the Courier wept. A moment of weakness in his events, he wept for all the lives lost. The lives lost in the Strip, those he killed to get to where he is today, and, most importantly, those of his companions. Boone ran away, after the intentions of the Courier came to light, Cass was shot in his rise to power by a stray barrage of Super Mutants on Black Mountain, Rex and Lily were cut and shot to pieces on the attack on the Dam. This was the moment, of course, when the change happened.

The cries of the Courier turned to laughter. Maniacal laughter. Laughter that could only be recognised as deranged. The mad Courier, ruling over a mad wasteland. How quaint.

This is a new RP! This follows the same simple rules of an RP, there is a community to post your bit for the RP, put up your character. Name, Faction (if any), Tagged skills (Up to 5), age, Biography, Personality, Strengths (Up to three major strengths), Weaknesses (A major weakness for every 2 strengths, rounding up).

Community Called "New Vegas – **Extreme**"

Join through the review section or through the community itself! All welcome! Just check your spelling and have some knowledge of grammar before joining. God Modding is also banned.


End file.
